


Criminal Charges

by Scarlette_Foxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Criminal Danny, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Foxx/pseuds/Scarlette_Foxx
Summary: Slow breaths in, slow breaths out. Tonight, the shadows are my friend.He repeats his mantra, sliding the door open enough to slip inside. He prayed to the non existent gods that his stealthy black suit would be enough to avoid detection. The flowing black folds and his cloak would help blend his figure.---So how about a little angst and a little assassin Danny? Always loved how different and versatile Danny could be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Criminal Charges

**Author's Note:**

> New series! I know, I should work on my other one. But the muse came and writing something seemed better than nothing!
> 
> I own nothing, otherwise I'd be rich.

CH1- A boy in his past

The boy stared incredulously at the paper in his hands. It had been something he had always technically  _ wanted _ , but now that the day was here, he couldn't believe that he was actually going to go through with it. A few marks stood out to him on the paper.

_ Client: Vlad Masters _

_ Bounty: Death of Jack Fenton _

_ Conditions: Protect Maddie Fenton, keep her unharmed _

"Talon? Black Talon, focus." A hearthy voice rumbles in front of him, bringing the kid back into this dimension. The shadowy cloaked figure stepped forward from his usual lounging chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

And to the raven haired boy? It was rather comforting. 

"I know that this wasn't what you were expecting for your official mission alone. Hades forbid, I wasn't quite ready to let you go alone yet. You do quite well with  _ Charm of Ra _ , and he has been a better mentor than I could've imagined." He says, patting the young boy on his back.

"But when I saw this mission, I knew you would've needed to take it. We know how you feel about that man."

A silent fury burned within the boys eyes as he stared longer at the name. He remembered all too well the horrors that drunkard put him through…

He remembered the day Jazz got taken by the CPS, the day he ran away so he couldn't 'disappear like her'..

And most of all, he remembered the aches and bruises the large man left him with after his 'drunken stupors'. 

He swore that he would come back and save that house from that man. But that was 4 or 5 years ago.. and he was still only 10.

Could he go through with it?

"I'll do my best sir." Talon says, saluting his leader with the calmest voice he could muster.

\--------

Danny stumbled out of his house, hands over his ears as his drunken father yelled at him to come back. But he wasn't going to do it this time. Running farther and farther, he kept going into the thick of the Illinois woods. Nevermind his shoeless feet and his now-ripped pajamas. 

It tired him to go out like this.. to keep going.. and ultimately it slowed him down until the only thing he could do was shamble down the woods like a prisoner of war. The only thing keeping him going was the  _ fear _ . His dad caused so much of it, for everyone in the house.

_ "I can help you with that problem.." _

Danny stopped dead in his tracks. Somehow, an echoey voice had followed him.

"WHO'S THERE?!" the kid screamed.

_ "Fear not, I'm not here to hurt you.. although I must say that your fear is tantalizingly delicious." _ A figure shown itself to Danny, what appeared to be a green skinned, white with black spotted winged  _ bird-woman _ . 

"My name is Charm, and I can help you." The harpy cooed. "I can take you someone you can grow strong, and defeat those who once scared you."

Staring up at the apparition with wide doe eyes, Danny whines nervously. He had no idea what she was talking about but..

"Can I really defeat him? My dad?" He asks shyly

The harpy bent over with a sultry smile. 

"Of  _ course _ , delicious fear-meal. Come, I'll take you to our base."

And Danny found himself taking her hand with a firm grip for someone his size. He was going to get strong, then free the house of his dad's tyranny. 

\--------

Danny-no, Black Talon. He'd given up that other name long ago- was sat at a table in the dining area, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and his orders in the other.

He jumped as something cold touched his left shoulder. "Talon? You okay? You've been here for hours and your anxiety is so high I'm tempted to feed on it."

She wouldn't, of course. She hasn't fed on his emotions since he was a child, since the guild decided that he was worth more than just another lost child for their resident ghost to feed on.

Would she?

"Charm! I'm fine.. I'm just.. psyching myself up is all." He halfheartedly explained, reaching for a container and adding a whole scoop of a green slimy substance into his drink. 

Charm winced as she watched him dump it into his coffee. It had started out as an accident. Charm had once sprinkled ectoplasm on some human food, trying a new taste. She did it every once in a while, just wanted to see why the humans loved their foods so much. But she didn't expect their youngest recruit to mistake it for his own plate, let alone  _ like _ his food to have ectoplasm in it. He always said it reminded him of home, the way his mom cooked, because her ghost obsessed self used ectoplasm in her cooking methods..

It became a comfort food from that point on.

But that much raw ectoplasm inside a  _ human _ .. well it worried her. Humans usually don't react well with the stuff, but he had been eating it for years, so she shouldn't worry. But he usually doesn't eat  _ that _ much, so he must be really upset about this case.

"This is the mission, Charm. That  _ insufferable wench _ is finally going to get his comeuppance." He continued.

The harpy pulled him into a side-hug with her ghostly wing. "I wish I could come with you. But, all things considered with your parent's.." she coughs uncomfortably, " _ profession _ , I should stay away from them. Good luck, Black Talon."

Talon reached up and pat her on the cheek, showing her that he appreciated the gesture.

Soon, he was up on his feet.

"I'll see you after the mission." He says, taking the coffee with him to his room.

\--------

_ Slow breaths in, slow breaths out. Tonight, the shadows are my friend.  _

Talon warily approaches the back door, passing through some strange force field. Not thinking much of it, he kneels in front of the lock. His tools, ever ready nearby, soon crack the pattern and unlock the door.

_ Slow breaths in, slow breaths out. Tonight, the shadows are my friend.  _

He repeats his mantra, sliding the door open enough to slip inside. He prayed to the non existent gods that his stealthy black suit would be enough to avoid detection. The flowing black folds and his cloak would help blend his figure.

Talon spots a figure entering the kitchen and freezes on the spot, not wanting to give anything away. Quietly, he sneaks behind the red haired woman and pulls out a cloth with a familiar substance on it.

The chloroform made quick work of the lady, and he pushes her into the pantry to hide the evidence. He couldn't even recognize her.. even if he knew this was 'Maddie'. It didn't feel like someone he knew.. just felt like another job.

So far that is.

A buzzing noise made itself known from behind, and he saw the all too familiar path into the basement.

The lab. Of course he's in the lab.

Talon tiptoed his way to the man, unsheathed his knife.. and plunged it into the man's side.

The dark haired giant of a man howled in pain, spinning around to face his attacker. With a strong uppercut, that is. It sent Talon across the room, landing him in a strange tube.

Curse this man's thick build! He's bleeding out and he can't be bothered to stop and agonize over the pain he was in?

But there were plenty of  _ more permanent _ ways to deal with this pest. Talon dug three kunai-like blades from his arsenal and shot each into the man. He felt no remorse as he watched the man go down.

_ He deserves it. He really does. _ Talon thinks, using the wall of the strange lab to pull himself up-

_ A great flurry of pain, and then nothing.  _

_ Everything was black. _


End file.
